Tournament of Anime Heroines
by TTA-Dude
Summary: Sequal to Tournament of Anime Heroes. The Mistress of Games seeks to follow the devious plot of her brother. She invites eight female anime characters to compete in a winner take all tournament. Who will appear? Who will win? Please R&R!
1. A Slow Day Sped Up

**Tournament of Anime Heroines  
****Part 1: **A Slow Day Sped Up

**(Author's Note: For all of you who are new here, you might wanna read my fic _Tournament of Anime Heroes_ before reading this. You don't have to, as there are no spoliers in here; but you** **might just to be acquainted with the manner of things.)**

Inuyasha stood atop a lone hill near Kaeda's village. Next to him was a pile of small logs neatly stacked. He bent down and took a log from the pile, throwing it into the air. In a split second, Inuyasha drew his sword Testigua and cleaved the log into several slices, all which fell to the ground gracefully. He then took another log from the pile and did the same. Inuyasha was busy practicing his sword techniques, not to mention helping Lady Kaede by chopping firewood.

It was indeed a slow, lazy autumn day in feudal Japan. While Inuysha brushed up on his sword skills by chopping firewood, Kagome and the others were in the village near Kaeda's hut making use of their free time.

Kagome sat on Kaeda's porch step with an open book on her lap and a stack of books sitting next to her. She promptly scribbled on her notepad while reading the open textbook. With the way things were going right now, she took the opportunity to catch up on her homework which she was far behind in.

Shippo lay on the porch floor admist a mess of paper and crayons. He happily colored a picture after already drawing an umpteen amount of others.

Miroku sat upon Kaeda's porch in the middle of a heated game of Go (a Japanese version of checkers) with Kaeda. Miroku was playing with white pieces while Kaeda played with black. As of now, Kaeda had the upper hand; but this did not disturb Miroku too much as things could easily turn around for his favor. He sat patiently, wondering where to place the next piece. Kaeda waited patiently for his move.

Sango sat under a nearby tree with Kilala sleeping silently on her lap. Sango held her boomerang under her arm while she busily polished it into a keen shine.

Inuyasha promptly returned to the village carrying a massive amount of logs in his arms. He had no trouble carrying the pile in his arms, despite the ridiculously amount of logs he cut. He walked towards Kaeda's hut.

"Nice work, Inuyasha!" Kaeda said without even taking her eyes of the Go board, "You may place ye logs in back, Thank you!"

Inuyasha did as such. Mirkou then broke his long awaited silence and gracefully placed his next piece on the board.

"Atari!" Miroku called.

Kaeda studied Mikoru's move and was quite impressed by it.

"Good move!" she said, "You're beginning to catch up."

Inuyasha then returned from behind the hut and walked over towards Kaeda and Mirkou.

"Hey Kaeda!" Inuyasha said, "You need any more firewood chopped?"

"I believe ye chopped enough wood for me to last all winter, Inuyasha" Kaeda replied, focusing on the board and pondering her next move.

"Feh!" Inuyasha moaned, "There's nothing to do! We can't just stay here all day doing nothing!"

"Sorry Inuyasha!" Miroku replied, "We've already checked the nearby villages and there's nothing afoot."

"Yes! There haven't been any demon attacks for some time now." Sango said, who had just appeared with her boomerang on her back and Kilala sleeping on her shoulder, "Especially no signs of Naraku!"

"Always calmest before the storm!" Kaeda said as she placed a white piece on the board, blocking Miroku's move.

"Naraku is probably planning something big!" Miroku said, a bit frustrated with Kaeda's move, "Once he reveals himself, we'll definitely have something to deal with. It's probably best that we rest a bit to save our strength."

"So maybe there aren't any demons or Naraku to deal with!" Inuyasha retorted, "We still need to be looking for more sacred jewel shards!"

"Sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome said, glancing only slightly from her homework and studies, "I haven't sensed a single one all day. Besides, I need this time to catch up on my work. I have a major exam coming up!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Feh!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "You really care more about those books than you do our quest!"

Kagome was not very pleased with Inuyasha's comment. A vein popped in her forehead as she gazed down in her work angrily.

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed, "It's not my fault I'm still in school and others aren't!"

"I never needed school and I turned out fine!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Yeah!" Kagome screamed, finally looking up from her books, "A fine mutt!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Inuyasha yelled.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed.

With that, the magical necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed. Inuyasha finally found himself face down in dirt, as he had fallen over.

"Knock it off ye two!" Kaeda replied, still focusing on the go board, "Some of us are trying to concentrate on more important matters."

"It's really no use complaining, Inuyaha." Sango said, "You really can't expect something major to happen in a flash!"

Sango was wrong. A split second after Sango finished that sentence, Sango and Kagome dissapered in a flash of light. Inuyasha picked his head up suddenly and gazed at wonder at Sango and Kagome's departure. Shippo turned round to see the two girls' absence. Even Miroku and Kaeda broke away from their game to look at where Kagome and Sango were once at. Everyone just remained silent for a while.

"This is odd indeed!" Kaeda commented.

Inuyasha had stood up when he slapped his hand against his forehead.

"Oh No!" Inuyasha exclaimed, holding his forehead with his hand, "Not this again!"

"Tell me about it!" Miroku said with two fingers against his temple.

Shippo hung his head in shame and moaned.

"Why does this happen to everyone except me!" he sighed.

**End of Part 1  
****Next: **Enter the Champions

**Fans of _Tournament of Anime _rejoice! Your sequal has arrived. As you can tell by the summary, or even more by the title, the plot is similar to the first fic. The main difference is that it's about eight female anime characters competing in a tournament: no boys allowed. The plot and storyline will have their similarities with the first fic, some of them major, but there will be major differences and twists between the two.**

**Now for the ultimate question: Who else is going to appear?**

**Do you honestly think I'm telling you now? You'll have to stay tuned for that!**

**Anyway, Please Review!**


	2. Enter the Heroines

**Tournament of Anime Heroines  
****Part 2: **Enter the Heroines

Kagome and Sango (who was magically changed into her demon slayer uniform) were suddenly transported into a moonlit coliseum. The stood in the center of an arena constructed from a circle of Greco-Roman pillars. The arena was decorated with red-satin banners with gold trimmings hanging loosely from the ceilings. Also gracing the arena were flower chains made from various exotic flora.

Kagome and Sango were not the only ones standing in the arena. There were six other young woman standing there as well. One was Kagura, Naraku's somewhat faithful henchwoman.

Another was a 14-year-old girl with short black hair wearing a yellow bandana, red t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans.

Another was a 12-year-old girl with long pink hair wearing a blue headband with a silver medallion, a red Chinese shirt, and white shorts.

Another was an 11-year old girl with short pink hair wearing a pink dress, red gloves, and red boots. She also had cat ears and a tail with a red ribbon tied around it with a bell.

Another was a 16-year-old girl with long red hair wearing a red shirt, yellow armor, blue cape, white gloves, and black boots.

The final one was a 14-year-old girl with long, blonde hair tied into pigtails and odangos wearing a sailor outfit with red boots and white gloves.

Almost everyone (excluding Kagura) was a bit dazed and confused about their situation, each looking here and there.

"Sango," Kagome whispered.

"Yes!" Sango answered.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Kagome replied.

"Welcome champions one and all!" A female voice boomed.

Everyone was startled by this. They all turned around towards the voice. Before them stood a woman standing atop a fairly tall podium. She was an ape-humanoid, similar to the Master of Games himself. She had tan fur with patches of black here and there. Her figure was both muscular and voluptuous. Her hair was long and white. She adorned a white toga with golden bracelets.

"I am your hostess, the Mistress of Games!" she announced. "I welcome each and every one of you to the Tournament of Heroines!"

"A friendly competition between young heroines from various worlds!" the Mistress said.

----------

A clip is shown of Sango throwing her large boomerang Hiraikotsu at a mob of demons.

"Sango. The skilled demon slayer in search of the demon Naraku."

Another clip is shown of the red-headed girl casting a magical spell.

"Lina Inverse. A wandering sorceress and bandit killer skilled in high magical abilities."

Another Clip is shown of Kagome shooting a light arrow into the air.

"Kagome Higurashi. A modern-day schoolgirl traveling through Feudal Japan in search of the Shikkon Jewel shards."

Another Clip is shown of the pink-haired catgirl spinning in a circle and ringing a bell.

"Zoey Hanson. Leader of the MewMews who was infused with the DNA of a Iriomote wild cat."

Another clip is shown of the long, pink haired girl throwing a lot of kunai.

"Sakura Haruno. A hot-headed ninja whose chakra control is only matched by her intelligence."

Another slip is shown of Kagura jumping into the air and waving her fan forward, sending forth a gust of wind.

"Kagura. A wind sorceress demon who reluctantly serves the great demon Naraku."

Another shot is shown of the blonde, pigtail girl taking of her tiara and throwing it.

"Sailor Moon. The leader of the Sailor Scouts who is also the reincarnation of the Moon Princess."

The final clip is shown of the black-hair girl charging up an energy ball and releasing it into an energy beam.

"And finally, Pan. The granddaughter of Son Goku and the strongest female with saiyan blood ever to live."

An image of each young woman is shown.

"Eight brave champions, but only one shall win!"

----------

Lina Inverse stepped forward.

"So what sort of prize will we get when we win?" she asked.

"When the tournament is complete, there will be plenty of magnificent prizes." The Mistress said, "And, of course, the winner shall prove that she is the greatest young heroine ever to live."

Everyone was excited ad pleased by all of this. Kagome, however, was a bit dubious and slightly worried. The Mistress noticed this.

"If there happens to be any among you who does not wish to participate, may she speak now and say so!" The Mistress said.

She took hold of her amulet hanging around her neck.

"Anyone not willing will gladly and safely be sent back to her home world" said the Mistress.

At this point, everyone - excluding a few – began to talk amongst themselves. Kagome gripped Sango by the shoulder and pulled her forward.

"This seems pretty suspicious!" she whispered.

"How so?" Sango whispered back.

"For some reason, this all seems very familiar" Kagome replied, "It's like I've heard of something like this before."

"Well it's all new to me!" Sango said, "I'm not sure anything bad can come from this. And if anything does happen, we're pretty capable of handling it."

Sango then stepped forward.

"I accept the challenge and choose to stay!" Sango proclaimed.

"Very well!" the Mistress replied, "Anyone else wish to stay."

Kagome then felt pressure upon herself. She stepped forward.

"I'll stay and compete to" she proclaimed.

She then leant towards Sango.

"If you go, I'll go!" Kagome said, "Just in case something suspicious happens."

A menacing laugh then came from the edge of the group. It was Kagura.

"If you two are competing," she said slyly, "I'll stick around as well!"

Kagome and Sango were a bit disturbed.

"How did she get chosen?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

The Mistress of Games looked upon everyone.

"Three volunteers!" The Mistress announced, "Who else wishes to stay or go?"

The other young woman gathered into a huddle and whispered to one another. In a few seconds, the group broke up with Pan standing forward.

"Looks like we're all in for it together!" Pan announced.

Lina, Zoey, Sakura, and Sailor Moon nodded in agreement.

"Then it is settled!" The Mistress declared, arms raised into the air, "The tournament is on!"

She then took her amulet and shone it in the air above the others. A red light then shone from it, projecting a large, red orb of light. Everyone gazed up.

"The tournament is split into three competitions!" the mistress announced. "Each one shall test your abilities to their fullest"

An image of a long desert road is shown in the orb.

"First is the Test of Speed!" she said, "A strenuous one-mile race to the finish!"

The image then changes to that of an ancient temple filled with various traps and wild animals.

"Then it is the Test of Smarts!" she said, "A challenge to see who can escape this gargantuan labyrinth filled with dangerous traps and problematic puzzles."

The image finally changes to a dojo where several shadowed figures fight one another.

"Last there is the Test of Strength!" she said, "A free-for-all melee to see who shall be the last man, or in this case, woman, standing."

The image, along with the orb disappeared. Everyone shifted there attention to the Mistress of Games.

"These challenges shall not be easy!" The Mistress continued, "I assure you all, not everyone will make it. At the end of each challenge, several of you will be eliminated. Anyone who still does not wish to compete say so now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone remained quite, staring determinately at the Mistress. The Mistress chuckled.

"I thought so!" she said as she raised her amulet high in the air, "Let the games begin! On to the first test!"

With that, lighting struck each of the contestants and the Mistress, making them disappear without a trace.

**End of Part 2  
****Next: **Race to the Finish

**Well, now you know who's all here! If the character you hoped would appear showed up, congrats to you; if not, too bad.**

**During the planning stage I had many ideas for contestants. In my earlier plans I thought of including such characters as Botan (_YuYu Hakushou_), Nami (_One Piece_), Dori (_Magical DoReMi_), Robin (_Witch Hunter Robin_), and Cardcaptor Sakura. Unfortunatley (or Fortunatley) they never made the cut and I ended up with the line-up we have now. There are many reasons why I have included certain girls as contestants and excluded many others. First, I did not want to bog the tournement down with nothing but magical girls. Unfortunatley, many of the young female anime characters out there ARE magical girls (good non-magical anime girls are hard to find). Also, I didn't want to plauge the torunement with female characters that play second-fiddle to more popular MALE anime characters. With a bit of trial and error, we have the eight contestants as shown here.**

**As you can tell so far, the torunament heads into a different direction than the one in "Tournament of Anime Heroes". Instead of a mere fighting championship, the tournament is a series of different gaming events, the latter being the figting you're all wating for. If were hoping to see a mere fighting fic, I'm afraid to dissapoint you. The fact that the fighting part of the tournament plays a very minor role in the fic should be another major bummer to most of you. Basically, I wanted to create this fic so that it is not just another "Tournament of Anime Heroes" with female characters replacing the male ones. So, as such, ecpect to see major devinations.**

**What do you think so far? Like? Dislike? Please review. Constructive criticisms allowed, but no flames. Review!**


	3. Race to the Finish

**Tournament of Anime Heroines  
****Part 3: **Race to the Finish

So, the eight contestants and the Mistress of Games were transported to a lonely desert road. Lighting bolts struck the path, leaving Kagome, Sango, and the other young woman in their place. The Mistress of Games appeared before them. They were all in a blazing hot desert badland with only a single, wide strip of road in it. The ground was dry, cracked, and barren. The sky above was bright blue with many clouds dotting it.

"The rules for the first test are simple" The Mistress instructed, facing the eight contestants.

She then raised her amulet up in the air. A thin red line then appeared before her and the eight girls.

"The Test of Speed is a simple race to the finish" she continued, "The six contestants to reach the finish line at the end of this road will continue on to the next challenge. Two shall be eliminated from the tournament. You shall all ready yourselves behind this line. I will then give the signal and the race is on! The only thing forbidden is teleporting to the finish line, which I believe no one here is capable of. There are no other rules: Do whatever you must in order to reach the finish line. Anything goes. You all have one minute to warm-up."

The Mistress then disappeared in a flash of light. All the young women were a bit confused by the sudden exit. They shrug it off and split up in order to warm-up. Sango does a few toes touches in one spot. Kagome walks up to her.

"Well," Kagome said, "I guess this is wishing you good luck in the race."

Sango stood up and faced Kagome.

"Same here!" she said, shaking Kagome's hand, "I know we'll both make it!"

They then heard a low "hmph!" behind them. They turned to see Kagura walking past behind them.

"You two definitely need the luck!" she sassed, "Don't be disappointed if I win!"

Kagome and Sango just glared at her angrily as she made her way to one side of the road to fan herself.

Meanwhile, Pan and Sakura face each other. The two silently circle around one another, looking interestingly at the other. They then stop and face each other again.

"You look great!" Pan said, pointing to Sakura. "I love that Chinese dress your wearing!"

"Thanks!" Sakura said, "Its pure satin silk! You have a cool outfit yourself! You don't look half bad!"

"Course I don't!" Pan replied, extending a hand to shake. "Name's Pan!"

"Sakura" Sakura replied taking Pan's hand a and shaking it.

"May the best girl win!" Pan said.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was obliviously walking along, busy daydreaming.

"Oh I wonder what the prize will be?" she squealed to herself, "I hope It's a lifetime supply of Rice Balls!"

Without looking where she was going, she tripped on a pebble in the road. She clumsily fell over, screaming in panic. She was soon face flat in the pavement. She picked herself up and began to sprout waterfalls, wailing. Lina and Zoey looked on in embarrassment with giant sweatdrops behind their head.

"What a crybaby!" Lina commented.

Zoey just shook her head in shame.

"Am I that bad, or worse?" she thought to herself.

Just then, the Mistress of Games appeared before the starting line. Everyone shifted their attention to her.

"The race will now begin!" The Mistress said, stepping to the sidelines, "Ladies, take your places!"

Everyone jogged or walked to the line and took their places.

"On your mark!" The Mistress announced, raising her hand in the air.

"Get Set!" she continued.

Before she could say anything else, the earth began to rumble. Everyone except the Mistress began to panic. Fissures appeared along the roadway. They stretched along the road for as far as it went. Suddenly, the road magically separated from the ground and began to float up into the air. Most of the girls braced themselves from the sudden launch while others fell upon the road. The roadway began to rise higher and higher into the air, until it reached the clouds.

It then stopped suddenly. Most of the girls were in awe at the spectacle. The road was now floating in the sky, going amongst the clouds. The ground was far down below, very far below. Many of the contestants were a bit shaken by this. None the less, the girls remained in their starting places. As for the Mistress, she floated in the air next to road.

The Mistress then threw her arm down.

"GO!" she shouted.

With that, everyone sprinted off; everyone, that is, except for Kagura. She sat down by the starting line, waiting a bit.

"Consider this a head start!" she said silently, laughing to herself.

Everyone else ran down the road with all their might. Many dashed ahead just fine, while others lagged behind a bit.

In the lead so far was Pan, who ran swiftly like a gazelee. She was in the start for some time, until Sakura and Sango came sprinting up behind, catching up.

Right behind the trio was Lina and Zoey, who were tied neck to neck each trying to outrun the other.

Behind them, jogging jadedly, was Sailor Moon.

Kagome was dead last. She ran as fast as she could, but she wasn't as able-bodied as the others. She trailed behind, panting slightly.

Pan, Sakura, and Sango were tied for the lead. Each would overtake the other two, but then another did the same.

This went on for some time.

Suddenly, In the middle of the race, the road began to crack and fissure in the center. Some of the girls, mainly the ones up front, were standing on said ground and thus stunned by the turn of events. The others lagging behind watched safely at this freaky situation.

The road suddenly broke into two halves. The first half stayed as it was while the other half rose high into the air. Many fragments from both halves broke off and formed floating platforms between the two. The last half of the road was now fifty feet higher than the other half. The road segments in between the two varied in height, forming a somewhat way up from the lower half to the top.

Sango, Sakura, and Pan were standing on a separate floating road segment. They were disoriented at first, but came back to their senses momentarily. The other girls stopped and stood at the latter half's edge, gazing at the floating segments.

Suddenly, Pan leapt up to a higher road segment. She continued, hopping from fragment to fragment.

The others followed suit.

Most of the girls (Sango, Sakura, Lina) hopped from one segment to another easily. Others struggled a bit (Zoey, Sailor Moon), sometimes losing grip or balance and thus falling off; although they managed to fall onto a lower segment or caught their segment's edge.

Kagome was the only one who didn't follow. She gazed down at the ground below, which was really far away. She was struck slightly with fear, hesitating to jump. She finally found the courage to hop up to a nearby segment. However, she couldn't jump high enough and almost fell. She managed to grasp onto the edge. She hung on to dear life.

"SANGO!" she called in terror.

Sango was almost to the higher half of the road when she heard Kagome. She turned around and looked down. She gasped as she saw Kagome in danger.

"Hold on, Kagome!" she called out.

She then dove off her segment, falling past the other road fragments and contestants. She landed safely on the segment Kagome was hanging off of. Kagome's finger's slipped. She yelped as she began to fall backwards.

Suddenly, Sango took hold of Kagome's arm, catching her. She lifted her up and onto the platform.

"Okay?" Sango asked.

"I Guess!" Kagome replied.

Sango then pulled Kagome on her back.

"Here! I help you out here!" she said.

With that, Sango leapt segment to segment, Kagome hanging onto her back.

Pan was the first to reach the higher half of the robe. She was then followed by Sakura, Lina, Zoey, Sailor Moon, and then Kagome and Sango.

The girls made their way down the road either sprinting, running, dashing, or jogging. Kagome was finally off Sango's back. Both of them ran hand-in-hand, Sango pulling along Kagome.

"Don't worry!" Sango said, "I think we'll make it!"

"Guess again!" a voice called from behind.

While continuing to run forward, Sango and Kagome looked back. They saw in shock as Kagura came flying towards them upon her large feather. She then surpassed them both!

"Hey!" Sango cried out, "You can't do that! It's cheating!"

"Anything goes!" Kagura called, gazing back.

Kagome was a bit frustrated.

"Why are you even in this tournament?" Kagome shouted, "You're not a heroine! You're anything but!"

Kagura laughed manically, making her way past Sailor Moon and Zoey.

"I'm going to win this thing for sure!" she haughtily exclaimed, passing Lina.

Lina was ticked off by this.

"Oh no you don't!" Lina cried, "Not if I can't help it!"

Lina then threw her hand forward. A fire ball suddenly appeared in her hand. She took it and threw it forward towards Kagura. The fireball hit Kagura's feather, catching it ablaze. Kagura shrieked as she was thrust back by the burning feather. Unfortunately for Lina, Kagura flew into her, knocking her over. Both of them fell of the road's edge, screaming in panic as they fell towards the earth below.

As for the others, the finish line lay ahead. It was close, but everyone made it across. Pan was the first one across the finish line, followed by Sakura, Zoey, Sailor Moon, Sango, and Kagome.

As each girl passed the finish line, they were stuck by a red lightning bolt. Each girl disappeared in a flash until no one was left.

**End of Part 3  
****Next: **Legends of the Hidden Temple

**Don't hate me if this fic seemed a bit choppy. I'm new to doing race scenes. I'm not sure just how to sucessfully do one. Oh Well!**

**So ends the first test. The next test comes soon!**

**This fic so far has received 150 hits! And yet, it only recieved 4 reviews. Furthermore, no one has bothered to add it to their favorites or to their alert list! Please do me a favor people and review! Do I have to resort to subliminal messaging, cause I will! Review! Review! Add to your favorites too! Review!**


	4. Legends of the Hidden Temple

**Tournament of Anime Heroines**  
**Part 4:** Legends of the Hidden Temple

Six lightning bolts struck the center of an ancient, circular room. When the bolts disappeared, the other six contestants appeared in their place. Kagome, Sango, Zoey, Sakura, Pan, and Sailor Moon found themselves in the center of what appeared to be an ancient temple. They stood in a circula**r**, adob**e** room with **v**ines grow**i**ng from th**e** **w**all. The dim light of torches illuminated the room, revealing six stone doors in the room.

Just then, The Mistress of Games magically appeared atop a small pedestal in the room's center. Everyone focused their attention on her.

"Welcome, fellow champions, to the second test," she announced, "the Test of Smarts!"

She held her arms in the air.

"You now stand in the center of an ancient temple" she said, "A mystifying labyrinth littered with hazardous traps, challenging obstacles, wild animals, and mind-boggling puzzles. You challenge is to navigate your way through here and find a way out. My advice: Keep on your toes, physically and mentally. This challenge is meant to challenge your body and your mind. Trying to take an easy way through the temple, such as transportation or blowing down walls, is strictly forbidden. Other than that, anything goes! Six of you shall enter, only four shall exit!"

With that, the Mistress laughed loudly and maniacally, disappearing in thin air. The others just watched in wonder.

Suddenly, the six doors began to open. The others were startled by this. The doors finally opened wide with large, stony "clangs".

"READY!" the Mistress proclaimed, "GO!"

With that, Sakura, Zoey, Sailor Moon, and Pan each raced to a door. Upon their entrances through the doors, the doors slammed shut behind them. Now only two were left. Kagome and Sango faced each other momentarily.

"Good Luck!" Kagome said, racing to one door.

"You Too!" Sango said, racing to another.

The two girls ran through the doors, making the doors behind them shut closed.

------------

Sango jogged through the maze, studying the different passageways carefully. When she reached a crossroads, she carefully checked down each hallway, and choose one cautiously. She traveled here and there through the ancient ruin.

In a few minutes, Sango made it to one particular hallway. She took one step; and suddenly, a razor-sharp pendulum came flying at her. She leaned back quickly, dodging the ever close blade. Any closer and she would have been done for.

Just as the pendulum made a full swing, five more pendulums appeared in a row. They swung back-and forth in a melodic pattern. The hallway was now blocked off by the pendulums.

Sango watched them carefully. She thought about timing them carefully and trying to make a run for it. But as she looked, she can see no clear pathway at anytime.

She made another decision. She thought of cutting away the pendulums using her boomerang. She quickly pulled out her boomerang Hiraikotsu and flung it forward. The boomerang flew towards the pendulums. Unfo**r**tunately, the boomerang bounced off of th**e** first pendulum's beam. Ob**v**iously the beams hold**i**ng the p**e**ndulums **w**ere too strong for the Hiraikotsu to cut through.

Sangro tried another plan of action. She walked back a few paces, and then charged forward. She then leapt into the air and landed atop the first pendulum. She straddled the beam as the pendulum swung. She braced herself and made a leap to another pendulum. She landed safely upon it, bracing it as it swung. She continued on, sucessfully jumping from pendulum to pendulum.

She managed to make it across the hall and landed safely on the floor. She got up and walked out the door.

------------

Meanwhile, in another part of the labyrinth, Sailor Moon walked casually through the many passages. She looked here and there in curiosity. She then stopped before a three way intersection. She stared obliviously at all three passages. She then pointed at one.

"Eeenie!" she said, moving her finger to the other, "Meenie, Minnie, MO!"

She pointed at one of the passages. She cheered and charged inside.

Seconds later, she ran out of it screaming and flailing her arms in fright. A gush of water surged out from the passage.

"NOT MOE! NOT MOE!" she screamed.

------------

On the other side of the labyrinth, Sakura raced down the ever twisting passageways. She turned this way and that. She then came upon a particular hallway. Sakura stopped in her tracks. Inside the hall were many lasers that crisscrossed the hallway's path. They would move, each beam crossing one another.

Sakura studied the laser beams carefully. She then took a few steps backwards. Suddenly, she dashed forward and leapt into the air. She somersaulted, cart-wheeled, and tumbled through and past the lasers. She gracefully avoided the laser beams, not going through a single one.

She reached the end of the hallway and landed upon her feet gracefully. She then dashed out the door.

------------

Zoey, meanwhile, navigated the labyrinth. After many minutes of wandering aimlessly through the passages, she came upon a hallway with a pit that separated one end from another. Inside the pit were a plethora of snakes, crawling all over one another. Zoey twitched in fear and disgust. She then surveyed the hallway carefully.

She then ran to the pit's edge and jumped. She leapt towards the left wall. When near, she kicked it, sending her to the right wall on the other side. She wall jumped her way across the pit in no time flat. She landed on the other side safely.

Feeling **re**li**v**ed, she cont**i**nu**e**d on her **w**ay.

Unfortunately for her, she stepped on a rigged floor tile. When activated, the floor on Zoey's side of the pit leant back. This sent Zoey sliding into the pit screaming in horror. She fell into the pit where she plunged into the bath of snakes.

She cartoonily jumped in the air covered head to toe with snakes, flailing her arms in midair.

"AK!" she screamed, "I HATE SNAKES!"

------------

Kagome wandered the labyrinth, running through the many passages. She then stumbled upon a quite peculiar passage. The floor was covered floor and ceiling with tiles of eyes. All the tiles were colored either red, yellow, or green. On the other side was a wall with a large eye. An opening in the center of it, which served as the eye's pupil, was the hallway's exit.

Kagome then stepped forward, stepping onto a green tile. Suddenly, flames sprouted from certain eyes on the wall, startling Kagome and freezing her in fright. The flames quickly blazed and then died down. This continued on in a distinct pattern. The madness then stopped.

Kagome then crept forward ever so carefully. She stepped upon a yellow tile and the flames came out of the walls again. She stopped in her tracks until the flames went away.

Kagome then thought to herself. She knelt down on her knees and picked an arrow from her arrow satchel. She then thrusted the arrow's edge into a tile with a green eye.

The flames appeared.

Kagome then thrusted the arrow into a tile with a yellow eye.

The flames appeared.

Kagome then thrusted the arrow into a tile with a red eye.

Nothing happened.

"I get it!" Kagome thought to herself, "The yellow and green tiles trigger the flames. Red is safe!"

Kagome then stood up and began to leap from red tile to red tile. She was a quarter into the hall when the door that was behind her shut closed. This startled her, almost to the point where she nearly fell over. The now shut side of the hallway then began to move in forward, into Kagome's direction. The hallway was closing in on itself! Kagome panicked and began to jump from red tile to red tile as quickly as possible. She was almost tripped by red tiles that tu**r**ned ov**e**r to yello**v** or green colored t**i**les. Sh**e** **w**ould stop momentarily and chose another red tile to jump to.

She managed to make it to the hallways end, where the opening was begging to close. Meanwhile, the other hallway's end moved in closer and closer. Kagome had to make a jump through the exit; otherwise she would be squashed to death.

She leapt forward, making it in time through the window befo**r**e it clos**e**d in on itself. The last thing Kagome heard before mo**v**ing on was a loud thud **i**n th**e** hall**w**ay. She made it! She stood up and walked on.

------------

Running as fast as she can, Pan made her way through the labyrinth. She dodged through each and every passage, navigating here way carefully.

She then came upon a really long and wide hallway. Upon her entrance, the hallway began to rumble as if an earthquake was in effect. Startled, Pan braced herself from the tremors. She then noticed something that made her gasp: the walls were moving in closer and closer. The hallway was shrinking in on itself.

Pan froze in fear for a few seconds. She then snapped out of her shock and raced through the hallway as quickly as she could. The walls moved in closer and closer, inching away towards Pan. Pan was nearly out when the walls were fairly close to her. She had enough room to jump in the air and quickly place her left hand and foot on the left wall with her right hand and foot on the right wall.

She struggled to keep the two walls from coming in any closer and squashing her like a pancake. Being half-saiyan, she had enough strength to do this; however, she was beginning to become weak. The walls closed in upon her slowly. Pan would not give up. She struggled with all her might. Suddenly, she began to charge up with energy. Then, in a quick flash, Pan pushed both walls away from her with great speed, sending them flying back to their original positions.

She landed upon the floor on her knees, panting slightly. She then noticed the walls moving in on her rapidly. She jumped up and raced out the door before she could be crushed by the impact. She was safe at last.

------------

Sango continued on inside the labyrinth. She continued on until she came what appeared to be a dead end. She came into a fairly small room with two stone doors on the other end. The doors were each blocked off by a stone statue of a knight, standing firmly in attention with shield in hand and sword seethed by the side. Sango looked on in confusion.

"This is odd!" Sango asked herself. "Have I reached a dead end?"

"I'm afraid not, miss!" called out a voice.

Sango was shocked by where it came from. The stone knight guarding the left door began to move a bit in place. It reached for its sword and drew it out. The knight held his sword flat side out. The knight guarding the right door then "awoke" and did the same thing. Sango stood back in fright and took out her boomerang.

"Fear not, lassie!" the knight on the right said with a Scottish accent, "We mean not to fight you!"

"That is, unless you provoke us too!" the knight on the left said, "We are only here to guard these doors, for one is the way out!"

"And the other leads to a bottomless room, where one would fall for all eternity" the knight on the right said.

"Which one is the door out of here?" Sango asked.

"That is for you to figure out" the knight on the left said, "You may ask one of us a question, and one only. You can then figure out which door to take."

"However one of us tells only the truth," the knight on the right, "while the other one tells more lies than a politician!"

The two knight began to laugh hysterically. Sango just looked upon them curiously. She became startled as the door behind her closed shut. The knight on the left then pointed his sword at Sango.

"You have one minute to decide upon a question for each of us!" he said, "Run out of time, and we will force you to pick a door, no questions asked!"

An hour glass then appeared floating in front of Sango, pouring down sand from the top piece to the bottom. Sango dropped her head, placed her finger on her chin, and thought really hard.

"Thirty seconds!" the knight on the right cheered.

Sango continued to think.

"Twenty seconds!" the knight on the right cheered.

Sango then lifted her head and pointed at the knight on the left.

"You!" she exclaimed, "Would the other knight say that this door is the exit?"

"Yes!" he replied.

Sango then walked over to the knight on the right.

"I choose this door!" she said.

"How do you know for sure?" the knight on the left asked. "What if he's telling the truth?"

"Then you would be lying!" Sango replied, "When you said 'yes', you would really be saying 'no'."

"What If I am telling the truth?" the knight on the left asked.

"Then he would be lying!" Sango replied, "If he said 'yes', he would really be saying 'no'."

The knight on the right then moved over from blocking the right door and knelt on his knees.

"You may pass!" he said.

The right door then opened. Sango ran through it

------------

Kagome navigated the passages, running this way and that. She finally stopped when she reached a room. On the other side of it was a large statue of a sphinx sticking out of the wall. In the center of it's chest was a doorway.

"Finally!" Kagome cheered, "This must be the exit!"

Kagome ran forward to the door. But before she could get near it, the sphinx came to life and blocked the door with his paw. He roared loudly at Kagome, making her fall back. He gazed down at her.

"You have done well to make it this far!" the sphinx said in a booming voice, "But if you wish to leave this place, you must answer my riddle. Answer correctly and you may leave!"

"Wh-what if I answer wrongly!" Kagome asked, frightened.

The sphinx just glared down at her, licking his sharp fangs hungrily. Kagome gulped.

"What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noontime, and three legs at night?" The Sphinx asked.

An hourglass then appeared floating before Kagome.

"You have one minute to answer!" The Sphinx demanded, "If you do not answer by the time the sand runs out, I will have to eat you!"

Kagome shivered in fright. The sand in the upper glass then began to flow quickly to the bottom.

"Start thinking!" the Sphinx yelled.

Kagome then lowered her head.

"Okay Kagome, think!" she told herself. "Four legs in the morning, two around noon, and three in the evening…"

"Forty-five minutes remaining!" the Sphinx announced.

"I think I heard this riddle before!" Kagome thought to herself, "But I forget the answer. I even forget where I heard it…"

"Thirty seconds!" the Sphinx announced.

"Wait a minute! Now I remember! This is from that Greek myth I learned in class a long time ago. It's the one with Oedipius, right?"

"Twenty seconds!"

"He was in a predicament just like this! He was the one who could answer the riddle. But what is the answer?"

"Ten seconds!"

"Oh! I wish I paid more attention in school!"

"5…4…"

"What is it?"

"3…2…"

"I GOT IT!"

"1…"

"MAN!" Kagome screamed at the Sphinx before the last drop of sand fell from the top glass. Kagome stood up, pointing at the Sphinx.

"Man crawls on all fours as a baby" she explained, "When he become older he walks on two legs. When he finally becomes really old, he uses a cane: a third leg!"

The Sphinx was surp**r**is**e**d by this. He mo**ve**d h**i**s pa**w** away from the door.

"Congratulations!" The sphinx said, "You may pass!"

The door then opened. Kagome squealed in joy, jumping in the air happily.

"Greek Mythology isn't useless after all!" she said as she ran to the door.

**End of Part 4  
Next:** The Strategy Revealed

**Well, four down and three to go! Hope you all liked this part! I admit it was a bit choppy, but it should be good none the less.**

**So which four will make it to the final round? Tune in and find out!**

**Review, Review, Review!**


	5. The Strategy Revealed

**Tournament of Anime Heroines  
Part 5:** The Strategy Revealed

Lightning strikes the center of the main arena, revealing Kagome, Sango, Sakura, and Pan. The four are greeted by the Mistress of Games, standing atop her pedestal.

"Well done, young champions!" she announced, "You four have survived the tests of speed and smarts!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow worryingly.

"Survived?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

The Mistress of Games laughed.

"It is only an expression!" The Mistress said, "Fret not! The others have been returned to their home worlds safe and sound. Think not of the defeated, for tomorrow you all face the Test of Strength. Tonight, we feast and rest."

Pan's stomach then growled loudly. She held it in embarrassment.

"Now that you mention it," she said, "All this fighting had built up my appetite!"

"Same here!" Kagome said with her hand upon her stomach.

"Very well, my champions!" the Mistress said, holding her amulet in the air, "Your dinner is served!"

With that, the four girls were transported in flashes of lightning.

The Mistress stood alone for a few seconds with an evil grim upon her face. She then chuckled to herself.

"Oh, my dear brother!" she said softly, "If only you were here to see me now. Where you have failed I will soon succeed!"

She then took her amulet and put it close to her face. She gazed gleefully into it as the protesting screams and cries of Lina, Zoey, Sailor Moon and Kagura called softly from inside.

"Soon, I shall be the most powerful champion of all!" she said, breaking of into an evil laugh.

-------------

The girls dined inside a Chinese themed room decorated with red and gold streamers, Chinese lanterns, and good luck scrolls. The walls were scarlet red and the floor was pure wood. Each girl sat atop a small pillow and ate at a table that was low to the floor, just as people do in the orient. A vast banquet sat before them on the table, as it was a vast array of Chinese dishes: Rice, Eggrolls, Sweet & Sour Chicken, Lo-Mein, Dumplings, Egg-Drop Soup, and much more.

Each girl placed a plentiful amount of food on their plate and ate abundantly. They took the time they spent together to eat and chat. They talked about this and that. However, Kagome ate quietly and very little with a slightly concerned look on her face. She moved the tiny bits of her food around with her chopsticks. Sango noticed this.

"Is something the matter Kagome" Sango asked.

"There's just seems to be something bothering me amount this tournament?" Kagome replied.

"You don't like it?" Sango asked.

"I do" Kagome said, "It has been quite fun; Although it has been pretty dangerous, but then so is the rest of our adventures"

"So what's the problem?" Sango asked.

"I just don't have a good feeling about it!" Kagome replied, "I mean, why are we here in the first place? Doesn't it seem odd that we were plucked out of our daily lives just to play some games?"

The others were silent for a moment.

"Yeah, that does sound a bit strange" Sango answered.

"Not to mention something about this tournament seems very familiar" Sakura added. "It's like déjà vu or something"

"I feel the same way" Pan said.

"Me too" Kagome said.

"Strange how there's a familiarity about this place amoung all four of us." Sango said, "It can't be mere coincidence!"

"Even so!" Pan said, "What's the worst that can happen here? We were brought here to play and win prizes, right? It can't be all that bad!"

"You do bring up a point." Sango said.

"Bust something still is fishy about this!" Kagome said.

"Oh! You shouldn't worry so much!" Pan exclaimed.

"Even if something bad happens, I'm more than sure that I can handle it!" Sango said.

With that, the girls continued with their meal and conversation. Kagome still had a bit of doubt about her.

-------------

Shortly after dinner, everyone went to their assigned bedrooms for the night. Everyone was sound asleep late that night; everyone, that is, except for Kagome.

Moonlight dimly shone through the hallway. One of the doors silently creaked open. Slipping through the doorway quietly was Kagome. She slowly closed the door behind her and began to sneak through the hall. She just couldn't sleep. Even though the Mistress said the losers were sent back to their home worlds safely, Kagome just couldn't trust her. She had a bad feeling about all this and she was going to look into the matter.

She made her way towards Sango's room. She stopped in front of the door and knocked on it. The door opened, revealing a very sleepy Sango.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, half asleep, "It's late. And I don't think we're supposed to be out of our…"

"Sorry, Sango, but I couldn't sleep!" Kagome replied. "I'm still worried…"

"About the others?" Sango asked, "I'm sure they're fine. The Mistress said all the losers were sent home, safe and sound."

"Yeah, I know!" replied Kagome, "But I've just got a bad feeling. There's something weird about this game."

Sango sighed and reached for her boomerang.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to have a look around!" she said, stepping into the hall.

-------------

And so Kagome and Sango wandered down the hallways of the coliseum. In a few minutes, the two made their way down one particular hallway. They stopped and peeked around the corner. Kagome gasped at what they saw. Sango quickly covered Kagome's mouth.

In the domed arena, a shadowy figure was seen flying around atop a giant feather.

"Kagura?" Kagome whispered.

Sango dashed to a nearby staircase. She stood crouched on a step or two motioning Kagome to follow her. The two climbed the stairs which lead to a balcony overlooking the arena. The two crouched at the edge and peered down below. They saw the figure fly around for a few laps and then stop in the center. Sango and Kagome were shocked to see the figure in the moonlight. For it was not Kagura, But the Mistress of Games riding the giant feather.

The Mistress of Games landed the feather in the center. She jumped off, making the feather return to normal size and fit behind her ear. The Mistress of Games was now dressed in an outfit similar to Lina's with a tail like Zoey's. Her hair was also tied into two ponytails and odangos like Sailor Moon's hair. In her hand she held a fan like Kagura's.

"Kagura, Lina, Zoey, and Sailor Moon!" she said, picking up the amulet around her neck, "All of their powers: Mine! My brother may not have been successful, But soon, I shall. I will capture the others and harness their powers."

Kagome gasped loudly. Sango tried to stop her by covering her mouth, but it was too late.

The Mistress heard Kagome and turned to their direction. She looked up towards the balcony. Kagome and Sango ducked out of sight. It was too late, for the Mistress had spotted them.

"Well! What do we have here?" she asked out loud, creating a fireball in her hand, "Spies?"

She then threw the fireball at the balcony, obliterating it. The debris of the balcony fell towards the ground along with Kagome and Sango. Sango landed on the floor safely and gracefully. Kagome took hold of a nearby banner causing it to tear away from the ceiling. Kagome used it to swing down safely to the floor. Both girls stood next to each other, glaring at the Mistress standing afar.

"You're not taking anyone else!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing her bow from behind her and placing an arrow in it, "I finally figured out who you are!"

"Really?" The Mistress asked amusingly.

"You're the sister of the Master of Games!" Kagome announced, "The demon that made Inuyasha and Miroku fight in the tournament so he could trap them and use their powers. Inuyasha told me all about it, but I never remembered until now!"

"You're nothing but a copy cat!" Sango exclaimed, taking her boomerang and readying it.

"The game is over!" Kagome said, pulling back on her bowstring.

"Hikaratsu!" Sango exclaimed, throwing her boomerang.

"Sacred Arrow!" Kagome exclaimed, shooting her arrow.

The mistress just stood there undaunted as the projectiles came flying at her. In a split second she leapt into the air, dogging the attacks. Floating in the air, she took the fan and pulled it back behind her.

"Dance of the Dragon!" she exclaimed, waving the fan forward. Two tornados flew towards Sango and Kagome. They tried to dodge the attack, but they were too late, as they were hit. The attack flung them across the arena at the wall. They lay on the floor, disarrayed by the attack.

"The game is never over," the Mistress exclaimed, landing on the floor. She then pulled out her amulet and pointed it towards Kagome and Sango. "Except for you two. You're disqualified!"

Sango and Kagome picked themselves up. They gasped as they saw red beams of light fly towards them out of the amulet. The beams took hold of them and drew them into the amulet screaming. Their shouts were dimmed when they became trapped inside.

The Mistress gazed into her amulet with an evil grin.

"Six down and two to go!" she said as Sango's boomerang appeared over appeared behind her along with Kagome's bow, "And soon I shall be the champion!"

She then laughed loud and evilly alone in the arena.

-------------

The next morning, Pan and Sakura walked into the arena, ready for the competition. Sakura tuned to Pan.

"Good luck in the competition" she said.

"You too!" Pan replied. "Say, you know where the other two are?"

"I don't know" Sakura answered, slightly concerned "I haven't seen them all morning!"

"I'm afraid they won't be joining us today!" the Mistress said, appearing before the two upon her pedestal. The two drew their attention towards her.

"Kagome and Sango were caught sneaking around last night" she continued, "They were disqualified and sent back to their worlds."

"Wait?" Pan asked, "If they're gone, than that means…"

"You two will compete in the final round!" The mistress said, "A one-on-one duel to the finish!"

Pan and Sakura then looked at each other, shocked and speechless.

The mistress raised her amulet in the air. Two lighting bolts teleported the two out of the arena in a flash.

**End of Part 5  
Next:** The Final Showdown

**Well, how's that for a twist? The fic is coming to a climax here, get ready!**

**Six down and two to go! The only one's left are Pan and Sakura. Place your bets, folks, place your bets! Who will win? Place your bets! Eye on the winner!**

**Review please:)**


	6. Final Showdown

**Tournament of Anime Heroines  
****Part 6: **Final Showdown

Sakura and Pan found themselves teleported into a small dojo. They were inside a square room with two paper walls and two wooden walls. The floor below them was made of pine wood with a large white circle painted on it. In each corner of the room was a small, golden dragon statue. Hanging from the rafters above were Chinese paper lanterns. Red and yellow streamers decorated the top edges of the room.

Sakura and Pan stood at each end of the room, facing each other. They each stared at the other.

"Sakura vs. Pan!" the Mistress exclaimed. "Let the final round begin!"

Pan struck a fighting stance.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you!" she said.

Sakura also struck a fighting stance.

"Same here!" she replied.

_"Bring it on!" Sakura's inner self (a white outline of herself before a black background) erupted fiercley, "I'm not backin down, even if we have become great friends! Boo-yah!"_

The two then ran towards each other. Once Pan was close, she kicked at Sakura. Sakura crossed her arms blocking Pan's kick. Pan kicked again. Sakura blocked. Pan then punched. Sakura ducked and spun around, extending her leg to trip Pan. Pan leapt back and missed Sakura's trip.

Sakura stood back up and threw a punch towards Pan. Pan dodged. Sakura threw another punch. Pan dodged again. Sakura threw a third punch. Pan caught Sakura by the fist and then kicked Sakura in the stomach, sending her staggering back. Sakura held her stomach for a few seconds.

She then faced Pan and ran forward. She leapt in the air and kicked towards Pan. Pan grabbed Sakura by the leg, much to Sakura's surprise, and flung her back. Sakura was sent flying towards a wooden wall. Before she could hit the wall, Sakura quickly moved her legs toward it. She instantly kicked the wall and sent herself flying back towards Pan. Facing the other direction, Pan was unexpectedly kicked in the back of the head and sent tumbling across the room.

Once Pan stopped, she picked herself up and charged at Sakura. She lifted her hand up in a fist, ready to punch. Pan almost hit her, but Sakura suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Pan was left hitting air, confusion running across her face. Sakura then appeared in a cloud of smoke a few yards behind Pan. She reached inside her side pouch and pulled out a handful of shuriken. She flung them forward. Pan sensed the attack and leapt up. The shuriken fell to the floor. Pan somersaulted forward. She landed back on her feet and faced Sakura.

"That was pretty tricky there!" she said.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Sakura replied.

Sakura raced forward towards Pan. She flung her fist forward, ready to punch. Pan dodged out of the way and elbowed Sakura in the stomach. Pan then took her fist and almost punched Sakura in the face. Sakura ducked and punched Pan under the jaw. Sakura stood up and released a series of fast punches at Pan. Although a few missed, most of them were successful. Pan was hit hard by the bombarding punches. Caught off guard, Sakura threw a final blow at Pan.

Pan was sent flying across the room. She crashed through the paper wall with full force. Pan then found herself on a balcony smashed against the wooden railing. The balcony overlooked the edge of a rocky cliff over a thrashing sea. Pan gazed over slightly at the crashing waves below. Sakura snickered from inside the pagoda.

"Now let's see you dodge this" she said as she took out a kunai from her pouch.

She flung it forward towards Pan. Pan gazed as the ninja projectile flew towards her. The Kunai inches away from her, Pan leapt into the air and back flipped over the railing, making the kunai stick into it. Sakura gasped as she saw Pan dive over the cliff's edge.

_"Gyah" Inner Sakura exclaimed, "What did she just do? She didn't just throw the match for me! What an idiot!"_

Sakura raced outside across the balcony and over to the railing. Sakura gazed over the railing in shock. She saw as Pan, glowing with energy, flew above the water and back up the cliff. She flew up next to the balcony and Sakura, hovering a few feet from them. Sakura was shocked.

_"You've got to be kidding me!" Inner Sakura yelled!_

"You can fly?" Sakura asked.

"Among other things!" Pan said.

Pan then charged herself with energy and bulleted toward Sakura. She hit her dead center and sent the two of them flying across the dojo. They both crashed through the other side and saw themselves stumble down a steep set of stone stairs. They tumbled on down, each one holding onto the other. They finally reached the bottom, stumbling into a rock garden. Sand clouded the air as the two made impact. The sand died down, revealing Pan who had Sakura pinned to the ground.

Sakura kicked Pan away from her and towards a nearby boulder. She leapt up and faced her, reaching into her satchel.

"It's over!" she exclaimed.

She pulled from her satchel a handful of Kunai. She flung her arm back.

"SAKURA BLIZZARD TECHNIQUE!" she screamed as she tossed the Kunai forward towards Pan.

Pan watched stunned as the Kunai flew towards her. She leapt into the air just as soon as the kunai neared her. The kunai hit the boulder, causing a great explosion on impact.

Pan floated in the air above the explosion. She gazed down at Sakura.

"Now it's over!" she exclaimed as she stretched both her arms out, palms facing Sakura.

"KAMEHAME…" she chanted, forming a ball of energy in her hands.

"HA!" she exclaimed, releasing the ball into a beam.

The beam flew rapidly towards Sakura. Sakura tried to run from the beam, but it was of no avail. The beam hit her dead on. A large explosion occurred, sending Sakura flying back into another boulder. The debris from the explosion settled, revealing Sakura sitting collapsed before the rock.

Pan flew down and ran towards Sakura. She knelt down before her.

"Are you okay?" she asked anxiously

Sakura struggled to look up, her face slightly bruised.

_"You just hit me with a blast rivaled to an atomic bomb, you knucklehead!" Inner Sakura screamed, "Does it look like I'm okay?"_

"Yes" Sakura said weakly, "But I'm afraid I can't go on! You win!"

Sakura then collapsed on the ground before Pan who looked down at her with worry.

"But was it worth it?" Pan asked.

"WINNER!" the Mistress exclaimed, "Pan!"

The two then disappeared in flashes of lightning.

**End of Part 6  
****Next: **Game Over

**And the tournament is over! Well, the story isn't over, but that's that for the competition. What D'yah think? Did you like or dislike the outcome? Review.**

**If you were the first ten to check out the last chapter, you'd notice some typo errors. Originally, It was going to be Sango and Pan in the final round. I then changed it so it was Sakura versus Pan, being that it would be more interesting since Sango just throws her oversized boomerang around to fight (sorry Sango fans, no hard feelings)! So, I changed the last chapter a bit, but I accidentaly left some errors behind, thus confusing some readers. I managed to fix those errors and hopefully everything is straight!**

**A side note to this chapter: I added the Inner Sakura dialogue at the last minute. Originally, they weren't in there, but Sakura without Inner Sakura is like a hot fudge sundae without the hot fudge.**

**Finally, my devoted fan Arue (who does the most reviewing) has done another fanart for my fic, just like the last fanart for my "Tournament of Anime Heroes" fic. Go to her profile page for the link to her art gallery, you'll find it there under "The Champions: Girl Power!".**


	7. Game Over

**Tournament of Anime Heroines  
****Part 7: **Game Over

Pan found herself transported back into the main arena standing before the Mistress of Games.

"Well Done!" the Mistress said, "By showing yourself approved with speed, smarts, and strength, you have proven yourself champion above all champions: Heroine of Heroines!"

"Great!" Pan said, "Now what do I win?"

The Mistress of Games chuckled to herself. Pan became concerned.

"Nothing, I'm afraid!" the Mistress responded. "All the prizes belong to me!"

"What do you mean 'prizes'?" Pan asked, worried.

The Mistress began to walk down her pedestal towards Pan, holding her amulet before her.

"When I said there would be prizes, I never said they were for the winner!" the Mistress said, "You may be the winner, but the losers…"

The Mistress then showed the amulet closely to Pan. Pan could now here the calls of the other seven contestants. Pan gasped. She then gazed feircley at the Mistress and pointed.

"YOU!" she exclaimed, "You're like the Master of Games Trunks told me about!"

"Of course I am!" the Mistress answered, "I am his Sister!"

Pan stood back a few paces, shocked.

"But unlike my Brother before me, this time I shall succeed!" the Mistress haughtily stated. "With the amulet in my control…"

The Mistress then shape-shifted before a startled Pan. The mistress had the outfit of Lina, the tail of Zoey, the pigtails and odangos of Sailor Moon, the feather and fan of Kagura, the bow and arrows of Kagome, the Boomerang of Sango, and the headband of Sakura.

"I shall be champion of champions!" she exclaimed into an evil laugh.

"You can't be the champion of champions!" Pan shouted, "Without the heroine of heroines!"

The Mistress then gazed down at Pan.

"I'd take that as a challenge!" the Mistress said, "THE MISTRESS OF GAMES VS. PAN! WINNER TAKE ALL!"

The mistress then took here tiara off her head.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" she exclaimed, flinging the glowing tiara forward.

Pan back flipped out of the way, causing the tiara to explode on the ground. It reappeared atop the Mistress's head. The Mistress then pulled out the Hiraikotsu boomerang from behind her.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" she exclaimed as she sent the boomerang flying forward.

Pan turned and ran from the incoming boomerang. As soon as the Boomerang closed in on her, Pan back flipped over it. The Boomerang flew back to the mistress.

The Mistress then took her bow and began shooting out arrow after arrow at Pan. Pan cartwheeled out of the way of the arrows. She then ran up the wall with the arrows trailing behind her. She kicked way from the wall and towards the Mistress. She swiftly kicked the Mistress in the chest, sending the both of them flying back. The Mistress slammed into the wall as Pan landed gracefully on the ground.

The Mistress looked back at Pan with fire in her eyes. She then shot up and formed a fireball in her hand. She flung the fireball towards Pan. Pan charged with energy and flew into the air, dodging the fireball attack.

The Mistress drew the feather from behind her ear and flung it down. The feather enlarged to gigantic proportions. The Mistress hopped atop it and made it fly into the air. She chased after Pan as the two of them flew around the arena.

The Mistress chased after Pan, flying close behind her. She then took three shuriken from her pouch and flung them forward. Pan looked back and saw the shuriken flying towards her. Pan spun around and kicked the shuriken back to the Mistress. Two of the shuriken flew past her; but one struck the Mistress's amulet. The blow knocked the Mistress of her feather and down to the ground. The Shuriken stuck into the amulet, causing it to glow. Two beams then flew out of the gem.

From the beams flew out Kagome and Sango. The two fell on the ground as the beams disappeared. Pan flew down next to the two. She helped them step up. Sango and Kagome looked at Pan and their surrounding, confused.

"We're free?" Sango asked.

"I told you something was fishy!" Kagome snapped at Sango.

"It's not over yet!" Pan said, pointing at the Mistress.

The Mistress was lying on the ground, now without bow or boomerang. She painfully got up and faced the three.

"Three versus One?" she asked, "Now it gets good!"

The Mistress then whips open her fan and readies it.

"Dance of the Dragon!" she exclaims as she waves the fan forward, creating two tornados that fly towards Pan, Kagome, and Sango.

The three manage to jump out of the tornadoes' way. Kagome takes an arrow and fits it into her bow. Pan holds her hand out in the Mistress' direction.

"KAMEHAME…" she chants as a energy ball forms in her hand.

Sango takes out her boomerang and flings it forward.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" she exclaims.

The boomerang flies towards the Mistress who jumps out of its way.

"HA!" Pan exclaims, sending the energy ball forward as a beam.

Pan's attacks hits the Mistress, sending her flying towards a nearby pillar. She crashes back into it.

Kagome then shoots her arrow, sending it flying at the Mistress. With the Mistress unable to retaliate due to the previous attack, the arrow hits her amulet and becomes stuck inside it.

Pan rushes towards the Mistress and brings one foot up in a shout. She hits the arrow in the shaft driving it all the way into the necklace. The necklace glows a bright red and a flash envelopes the arena. The mistress erupts in a blood-curdling scream.

The flash of light dims and the Mistress is shown slumped back against the pillar. All of the accessories and items she had are gone as she is dressed in her normal apparel. She lifts her head up sorely. She gasps as she sees Kagome, Sango, and Pan standing before her angrily along with Sakura, Lina, Zoey, Sailor Moon, and Kagura, all whom have been set free from the amulets spell. The Mistress collapses on her hands and knees.

"I…Lose!" she sobs, "Brother, forgive me!"

She disappears in a flash of light, leaving the amulet to drop to the floor.

Everyone was silent for a short while. Pan stepped forward towards the fallen amulet and picks it up. She faced towards everyone.

"As far as I'm concerned…" she said, "We're all champions!"

"I still wish there was a prize!" Lina said.

"Same here" Zoey said.

Sailor Moon held her stomach as it growled loudly.

"A year's supply of rice balls would have been good for now!" she whines, "All the time trapped in that gem made me hungry!"

Everyone laughed. Sango turned to Kagome.

"Sorry I didn't listen to you before" Sango said, "I should know better than to shrug off any concerns you have."

"That's okay!" Kagome replied, "I guess the idea of a tournament with fabulous prizes would make anyone ignore reason"

"I'm just glad we're all safe" Sango replied, "except for Kagura!"

Kagura, standing a few yards from the two, just turned her nose up and flailed her fan with an "hmph!"

Sakura walked over to Pan.

"Well, it's been fun while it lasted!" Sakura said, "I guess this is goodbye!"

"I'm sure we'll see each other again" Pan replied, "You'll never know what may happen"

"I guess!" Sakura said "And if we do see each other again, how about we have a rematch?"

"I'm willing if you are!" Pan said.

"Count on it!" Sakura said confidently.

Pan and Sakura then made a sign of friendship with their arms.

"**Next time I'm sure I'll kick your sorry butt!" Inner Sakura boasted, "Believe it!"**

**Inner Sakura then shrieked in horror.**

"**Did I just say 'Believe it'?" she asked unbelievably, "I'm starting to sound like Naruto!"**

Pan and Sakura ended their pact sign. Pan lifted the amulet in the air.

"Here's one amazing prize!" she announced, "A one way trip back home!"

The amulet then shone a bright red. Everyone then disappeared in bolts of lighting.

**The End**

**Well, that's the end of that! Sorry if the last part seemed sappy or anything. Any final comments on the story? Please review!**

**Will I make another fic like this? The Answer: No and Maybe. I do want to create another fic that's a sequal to both this and 'Tournament of Anime Heroes'. however, if I do get around creating it, it will NOT be another tournement fic. I'm thinking more along the line of an advenutre fic. a fic with all the champions (Excluding Koga and Kagura) from the previous tournaments embarking on a multi-world quest to battle against some sort of evil. I have an idea right now of what the fic may be, but I'm not completly sure. Anyone willing to co-author the sequel with me let me know. **

**Unfortunatley, This fic will not be coming out anytime soon. I'll be leaving for college soon, so I'll be too busy writing papers (along with working on other schoolwork) to be writing fics. In short, It will be a long time (maybe even a year) until I write a sequel. There might be a possibility I may never create a sequel. Even so, keep your fingers crossed.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
